


My best treasure

by AnimeRuinedMiLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Braus bakery, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Pirates AU, jeanmarco, royal guard, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeRuinedMiLife/pseuds/AnimeRuinedMiLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is one of the most talented pirates in the hole globe, captain of his own ship. He eats, drinks  and sleeps piracy.<br/>One day he met a guy who will change his life, a good guy, a royal guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best treasure

**Author's Note:**

> My second work OMG  
> Okay, where do I start?  
> Well, first of all, this is not a crossover with One Piece, so if you're searching one, I suggest you to go other place.  
> So you know, Jean's atitude is "based" on Jack...sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow and [Simbad](http://grouchoreviews.com/content/films/1262/1.jpg), because these two are just, agh, awesome to say least.  
> Hope you like it, I'll see you in the final notes

_If I had known this damn will force me to leave my passion to be with him. I’d have killed him when I had the chance._

Piracy has been part of my life since my mother decided to give birth a baby of my father.

He had been a pirate like his father and grandfather, who came to this country hidden on a ship’s magazine

They put me his name, Jean, because, according to my father, they wanted me to have the same life as he.

He was hanged for piracy when my grandfather was ten, so I hope it's not something that goes with the name.

My mother died when I was five, so my childhood was influenced only by male models.

Many times I ended up in bars alone because, after getting drunk, my father and the others forgot me. On those occasions, I was talking to the barman, Skips. When my father found me, he ran to me and hugged me, babbling that it will never happen again. The next week was in the same place receiving Skips’ money. He had said that we would see each other in two weeks. I told him that in three days, as I was the closest, I won the bet.

He taught me to read, write and serve drinks, according to him, that was all he could do well. My father, on the other hand, taught me how to read maps, fight with swords and melee. The crew’s guys taught me how to survive an entire bottle of rum and spit over three meters.

So all of that, that combination of pure masculinity, have transformed me into what I’m now, the captain of my father’s ship, died on the gallows for the same reason that our ancestors, our passion and lifestyle, piracy.

The way that I met that idiot it wasn’t "the best". He wasn’t a pirate. He was of the royal guard, you know, the "heroes" of the village. He caught me while me and my best friend and master, Connie Springer, or as we liked to call "pygmy" to honor his height, stole a guy in an alley, apparently he was important, it should be for all the money he brought up.

Anyway, he was walking when he saw the guy hit the ground.

"Jean, run!" Connie said before following his advice

When I took my first step to run away, the damn that was on the floor grabbed my ankle, making me fall.

"Aahg, you piece of shit, let me go!" I shout kicking his arm without results

“Jean!" Connie shouted a few feet away

"Run!" I said from the floor listening to the guard hurried steps "go with _Linda_ "

The ship’s name, named like my grandfather’s mistress.

I felt as the cold metal of the handcuffs made contact with my wrists

"I missed this feeling" I said as the guard forced me to get up

“What?" he said in a deep but at the same time soft voice

"I'm not talking to you, rat" I said as we headed to the dungeon.

"You’ll be judge for theft" the man said, raising my knife, while another guard helped the guy beaten get up of the ground.

"Oi" I said looking at him askance "You're new, right?"

"What?" he said confused

"What, are you deaf?" I said mockingly

"I'm new" I said lightly squeezing my manacles

"So" I said "do you have a name or I call you a rookie?"

“Why do you want to know my name?"

"Believe me buddy. We will see each other very often"

"Marco, Marco Boldt and I’m not your buddy" he said seriously "I don’t think we meet after this, to guys like you give it the gallows"

I laughed

"Marco, I've been arrested ten times, believe me we'll meet again"

We arrived at the dungeon. The rookie locked me in the second cell to the right.

_This is my favorite, it's easier to open._

That was the opportunity I had to see his face. He was a little taller than me, freckled with black hair.

"So" I said, resting my body against the fence "will you stay here or you’ll let me sleep in peace?"

"I think you’re not sleeping tonight” he said sitting in the chair in front of the cell

"Tch, don’t try so hard" I said as I lay on the floor "I'll go in a few hours"

"Yeas, I don’t think so. What is your name by the way? If I see you again at least I have to know" he quipped

"I like you, rookie" I said before I could stop "Jean, Jean Kirschtein"

After two hours, Marco fell asleep in his chair.

_Finally_

I got up from the ground and remove the blade that was hidden in the first brick just below the window, the one that I had escape when I was younger, but I not longer fit in.

I put the blade in the lock of the cell

Three moves to the right, one left and two up.

The cell was opened I put the blade in the same place and I get out.

Marco was asleep, doing some weird sounds with his mouth and nose.

That was the opportunity I had to do it, no one was around, a quick stab in the heart and it would be the end of my problems.

But I wasn’t able.

"Sorry rookie, see you later" I said as I took my things and get out from there, I knew the cell’s guard was getting drunk by now.

_I still don’t understand why they don’t change him, but if it wasn’t for him, it would be more difficult to escape._

I arrive to the harbor where my beautiful _Linda_ was.

"Oi Jean!" Connie shouts from the deck "You take too long this time!"

"At least I did, pygmy!" I said when I came up next to him.

"Oi Kirschtein!" Eren Jaeguer said, walking to my direction.

"What do you want Jaeguer?" I said with contempt

He was my second in command, he was the most talented of the crew after me, but the guy was a jerk. I hadn’t killed him because we practically grew up together and I had get use to his crap.

He punched me on the shoulder and said

"This is the second time you are caught here, stop being an asshole and don’t rob while the guard is still circulating"

I laughed and I hit him in the neck

"At least I dare to leave the ship" I said smiling

"S-Shut up" he said looking around "if no one is serious here, everything would go to hell"

Connie just laughed.

"Okay ladies" he said putting his hands on our shoulders "back to work we have to go to other harbors, the guard recognizes most of us here"

"That’s right" Eren said "I heard that a vessel will left Trost today with loads for the king, if we leave now we could reach it"

"But we’ll return here after that, right?" I said looking at the helm

"Why do you want to come back?" Eren wonder "the idea is not being captured"

"I know, I know" I said, scratching the back of my head "is just that Skips here, and I haven’t seen in a while and would like to visit him"

"We could came back after the assault" Connie said looking Eren “but we couldn’t steal here in earth"

"Okay" I said raising my hand in the air "Let’s go?"

Eren gave a big sigh, before he and Connie put together their hands with mine

“Let’s go” Connie said smiling

"Jaeguer" I said grinning "you control the crew, I'll take the helm"

"As your order, Captain" he quipped before obeying my orders and talk to the crew "Okay, mangy dogs, get ready to set sail!"

The beautiful sound of the strings, the lifting of the anchor and the sails being hit by the wind, gave way to _Linda_ ’s movement.

_The truth so far, I had forgotten that Skips was here._

_I want to see that rookie again, I like him_

We met the vessel just in time, right when it left Trost waters, the best waters without jurisdiction.

Since the shipment was for the king, it had clothes for men and woman, food, gold and the best of all, booze.

The booty was divided among the crew, everyone had what deserves for his range, there was never much difference, but the truth is that no one cared much about money, we like just being able to be free in our favorite place, the sea.

We came back to harbor to celebrate our assault. Connie and I dress some fancy clothes, mostly because we don’t want to be recognized while we walk to the bar.

"I'll go this way" Connie said pointing to the other way.

"Why?" Eren said arching an eyebrow

Connie didn’t answer. He just scratched his bald head.

"Find out Jaeguer, for whom you think is that dress?" I said pointing to the direction that Connie wanted to take "a baker's out there, what was her name pygmy?"

He blushed

"Sasha Braus" he said

"Aww" Eren said "okay Kirschtein let the lover with his baker"

"I'm going" Connie said starting to walk

When he was ten feet away Eren and I made our way to the bar.

"Do you think he’ll leave us?" he said looking straight ahead

I looked him surprised. I hadn’t asked that question so far.

"I don’t know Jaeguer" I said thoughtfully "if he really wants to be with her, we have to let him go"

"You’re right" he said looking at the ground

I put my arm around his shoulders

"I know you’ll miss him" I said smiling "we can still visit him if you want to"

He hit in the ribs forcing me to let him go.

"Like if you won't going to miss him" he said frowning

"Yeah, but I’m not crying for him before he even go" I said in mockery

"Shut up Jean" he said with pinkish cheeks

We arrived at the bar with the crew and made my way to the rod, where the old Skips were, with a mustache that made him look older.

"Oi Skips!" I said sitting on the usual bench "how long I have to wait to get a drink?"

He looked at my direction, ignoring the guy who was talking to him and smiled

"Hi Jean" he said when he was in front of me, stroking my hair as always "what can I get you sailor?"

"A glass of rum" I said smiling as he served me what I had for drink for fifteen years "Skips how you been? You look good with a mustache"

"You think so?" He said touching his thick mustache "my wife says it makes me look older"

"That wasn’t your intention?" I said smirking and took a sip from my glass

He hit me in the head

"Very funny" he said laughing “I heard you had been caught yesterday, you should stop stealing when the guard is still circulating”

"You sounded like Eren" I said with contempt’s grimace

"He's a smart kid after all" he said smiling at his obvious self- fulfilled.

"That's what I hate" I said "most of the time he’s right. That’s why he's my second in command, he always force me to control myself"

"Like his father to yours" he said with a nostalgic tone.

"Right" I said when I heard a familiar voice

I scanned the bar with the view to find where it came from and found it.

"Marco" I said

"What?" Skips said confused, looking at the direction where my eyes were "Who is that?"

"Ah?" realizing how I was looking at him "is the guard who lock up me yesterday"

"He looks young" he said cleaning my empty glass "as your age”

"Yes" I said returning to Skips "he’s a rookie"

"And his name is Marco" he said, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, yes" I said with a slight smile "he fell asleep when I was in the cell and I manage to escape"

"Apparently he wasn’t punished" he said examining him with the eyes

"Apparently not" I said turning to look Marco over my shoulder

_I’m glad they don’t_

"You look at him like a maiden" Skips said with a smile under his mustache

"What are you talking about?" I said looking into his eyes and straightening "I’m a man"

"Jean" Skips said putting his hand on my shoulder "how many times have you been with a woman?"

"Uh, I ...when..."

_I think every time I sink more and more._

Skips just laughed

"Relax Jean" he said patting me on the shoulder "you're not the first one who likes a man, it’s normal between marines, but a guard?"

"Aahg" I said putting my face in my hands "You think I don’t know that? This sucks, besides if I talk to him, he surely will lock me again"

"Your clothes are different" he said looking me up and down "and you're not with that ridiculous scarf you always wear on your head"

"Thanks?" I said looking him to his eyes "you think I should talk to him?"

"He’s alone now" Skips said looking over my shoulder and handing me a glass of rum

I take it to the dry and went to the table where Marco was. When I was just a few steps away, my legs wouldn’t move.

_Shit, I didn’t think this like I should._

_Damn you rum._

"Can I help you?" Marco said when he saw me turning back to my bench.

My heart jump off my chest

"What? ...No ... is just that" I babble as I scratched my neck and blush "ca-can I sit here?"

He laughed

"Sure" he said moving a chair right next to him

"Thanks" I said, sitting and interlacing my fingers on the table

_He looks different without his uniform._

_He looks better._

"Jean" he said after a while looking at me "right?"

"What?" I said looking away "n -no"

He took my chin and forced me to turn to him to look him eye to eye

"Of course you are” he said pointing to my right cheek "there's that scar"

_He remembers my scar?_

"Okay rookie" I said surrendered "are you going to arrest me or what?"

"I'm not on duty" he said taking a sip of his beer "but if I see you when I’m in uniform, I’ll imprison you"

"Is that a threat?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Take it as you want Kirschtein" he said smiling

I punch him in the shoulder

"I like you Boldt" I said with a smile on my face

"You already say that" he said looking into my eyes

I blushed

"I know" I said, pouring a glass of beer and dry it as fast as I could "what about me?"

"What about you?" he said looking confused

"Do you like me?" I said looking away

He laughed

"I’ve hear about you" he said looking at the contents of his glass and smiling "son of James Kirschtein, hanged six years ago for murder, piracy and theft. You, on the other hand, had been arrested just for theft and piracy, but you always escape, every guard who saw you here would take you right to the gallows"

I gulped

"Why don’t you?" I said looking at him, preparing to run away from there

"I told you, I'm not on duty" he said as he looked at the ceiling and then me "and we could say that I like you"

_What?_

"Why do you like me?" I said putting my hands around my glass

_Skips right, I acted like maid when I talk to him_

_Behave like a man Kirschtein._

He raises an eyebrow when he noticed my nervousness

"I like your wit" said "I found the blade is in the second cell, but I felt weird not find in the others, but you probably have other ways to escape"

"Don’t worry" I said “I do"

"No doubt" he said laughing

We talked for hours, even Eren had gone with two mans of my crew in tow, they were too drunk to walk by themselves

It was amazing how two persons completely different could get along so well.

"I should leave" Marco said looking at the almost empty bar

"Me too" I said "the ship without the captain doesn’t work”

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically standing up and heading to the entry "Goodbye Jean"

"Hey" I said still in my chair "uh... if you want we can talk another day, you know, when you're off duty, I don’t want you to arrest me"

He smiled

"Tomorrow my shift ends at dusk" said "see you here?"

"Even If you don’t want" I said

_What?_

"Goodbye" he said rolling his eyes

"See you Boldt" I said

He left the bar and I went to the bar to pay Skips, who was grinning like an idiot

"What?" I said as I handed him the money

"Oh, nothing" he said storing it in his pocket "is just that thanks to him I'll see you more often"

I laughed watching the bar

"See you tomorrow Skips" I said going to the door

"Goodbye Jean" said waving his hand in farewell

When I arrive to the ship, all the crew was asleep

"What were you talking to that guy?" Eren said from the top bunk when I enter the room

"It's not of your business Jaeguer" I said pulling out my boots and lying down before looking Connie's bed "Where’s pygmy?"

"He wasn’t going to the bakery?" Eren said before giving a huge yawn

"Yeah" I said “but he never comes so late"

"Neither you" he said as he laughed "I think you both are idiots for love"

I kicked his mattress

"You're jealous" I said "when you find a girl I’ll mock you just like you're doing now"

"Whatever you say" he said in a mocking tone "you'd better go to sleep, night Kirschtein"

"Night Jaeguer" I said closing my eyes

After a few weeks, Marco and I already knew by heart the life of another.

I told him how Skips and I always were betting, he told me how his father died in the war that was when we were kids and how his mother raised him alone, she had died a few years before my father due to illness.

The more we talked, the more I realized how good he was.

"Wow Boldt" I said as I drank a glass of rum and he a one of beer "you hasn’t done anything wrong in your life"

"No" he said with a chuckled "but if I did, I wouldn’t leave my tools to escape to the sight of all"

"There are two other cells” I told him "you’ll never find the way to escape from them, unless you were pirate"

"What would you give me if I do?" he said smiling as he took a long sip from his glass

"What do you want?" I said raising an eyebrow

He looked at me thoughtfully, examining the myriad possibilities.

"You’ll stop being a pirate" he said decided

"Why?” I said confused

“Because that way we could see each other during the day" he said with a light blush, but with the same decision.

I laughed

"Okay" I said pointing to his freckled nose “but if you don’t succeed"

_What can I say to make him decline?_

_I don’t wanna stop being a pirate_

"If you don’t succeed" I continue "you'll have to kiss me"

_He will say no_

He reached out a hand and said

"It’s a deal Kirschtein, tomorrow at this time you will stop being a pirate"

"What? You know it’s a kiss on the lips, right?" I said trying to convince him to reject the bet

He looked at me a little hesitant

"I know I'll win" he finally said with his hand in the air

I took a deep sigh

"Okay" I said shaking his hand before looking around us, were still left the usual drunks in the bar "I should go now"

"Me too" he said, getting up and accompanied me to the door

"Isn’t your house in the other way?" I said surprised that he was still beside me on the street

"Yes" he said, still walking "I want to see _Linda_ "

"Whatever" I said smiling

_This is the first time he will see Linda. I hope Connie isn’t awake. He would be the only one who recognizes Marco as the guard who locked me up._

We arrived at the port and all the candles were out.

"Hi _Linda_ " Marco said with a big grin, touring the ship with his eyes

"You can go now" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Okay" he said looking into my eyes, blushing.

Suddenly, he hugged me and buried his face in the cave of my neck. I felt his heart beating like if it would escape from his chest in any moment

"Goodbye Jean" he said apologetically

I wrap his waist with my arms

"Don’t worry" I said "I don’t think you’ll win, so you’ll have to kiss me"

He chuckled in my neck before lifting his head and looking into my eyes with a stupid smile on his face

"It's the only thing you keep in mind" he said with a suggestive voice "me kissing you"

I let go his waist and moved away his face with my hand.

"Goodbye Boldt" I said walking towards my ship

"See you Jean" he said waving his hand in the air

I touched my face with my cold hands

_I'm boiling._

_Stupid Marco_

In my bed all I could think was that there was a strong possibility that Marco would kiss me tomorrow

_It’s impossible to he discover the ways I have to escape. One is possible, but never both._

_At least I’ll still being a pirate._

_His lips with mine_

_That would be interesting._

I fell asleep with that thought.

The next morning I was awakened by Connie

"Jean" he said, moving me one side to another "wake up, we have work today"

_Work today?_

_Shit, today was a cargo ship with food from Sina to Rose._

_If I want see Marco we have to go right now._

"Where’s Eren?" I said sitting on the bed and rubbing my eyes, trying to focus my view.

"He's on deck" Connie said "directing the crew to sail. You’re the only one left"

While I changed clothes, I saw how Connie couldn’t stop smiling.

"So" I said putting my boots "how's going with the baker girl?"

"Sasha" he said looking into the eyes

"How are you doing with Sasha?" I corrected myself before raising my eyebrows suggestively "there’s been any _action_?"

He blushed

"That’s not of your business” he finally said

"Okay pygmy” I said stroking his head like a dog "come on, apparently this ship doesn’t work without me"

“Yeah, sure” he said sarcastically

On deck, all the crew was moving in sync, everyone knew exactly his job and did it to perfection. Eren was staring at the helm.

_Maybe someday I’ll leave him control the helm._

_But not today, we must hurry so I can get to Marco._

"Move Jaeguer" I said "let a real captain do the job"

He just did a sneer and went to review the maps with Connie.

When we were close to reach the vessel, I noticed there was another ship approaching it.

"Reebs" I muttered "Get ready to fight, rats! They won’t steal our job this time"

A war cry was heard from all my men.

_This will take long, but I can’t afford to let go of that cargo ship. There's food, water, rum and gunpowder._

_Sorry Marco._

Reebs and I met the cargo ship together, but before either of us do anything, we had to establish who would be the owner of it. And there’s only one way to do it in the pirate world.

Fighting

While my men were fighting, I went directly to Reebs with my sword in the hand

"Oi Reebs" I said with gritted teeth "This is mine, go away, by hook or by crook"

He laughed hoarsely, doing honor to his age

"Look, rogue” he said drawing his sword from his belt and lifting it near to my face "respect for elders, what would you do with all that food, give it to the poor? I sell it to the good people of Trost for very reasonable prices"

"I'll make you a deal" I said looking around as several of my men were wounded "I’ll sell you what would be my part so we can stop this stupid battle"

"I'll make you other deal” he said with a crooked smile "you go and I give you nothing”

I put my sword in his neck.

_He has the experience, but I'm faster_

"Don’t play with me old man" I mumbled looking into his eyes "look at your men, they’re too old to fight for shits like this, I'll sell you my part and we'll go from here"

I knew if I put the sword on his neck he would accept, the guy was the greatest of cowards, my father had make him accept several deals doing the same.

"Okay Kirschtein" he said with sweat drop on his forehead "but first, stop your men"

Before removing the sword from his neck, I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle for all to hear

"Listen up!" I yell "this fat bag will give us money if we leave now, go with _Linda_!"

"Yes captain!" they shouted in unison, many of them bleeding, wounded by the swords and bullets.

"Give me the money" I said to Reebs

He pulled of his pocket three sacks full of gold coins

"That’s all?" I said tightening my sword in his neck

"Frugal" he said, calling his son, who was as much or more despicable than he "bring the chest"

"What?" Frugal said with contempt "will you give him all that money for a stupid load?"

"Stop being an idiot and do what I say" Reebs said giving him a death glance

When the son finally came with the chest, after give it a review, two of my men took it to my ship

“Enough?" Reebs said

"Yes" I finally said pulling out my sword from his neck and holding it in my belt "I hope not see you later, elder"

As I walked towards _Linda_ , the idiot of Frugal thought it was a good idea to attack me with his sword in the face.

"Aahg" I yelled putting my hand in my bleeding cheek as several of my men went toward him with swords in their hands. I stop them with the eyes before the could do anything

"Asshole" Reebs said "why did you do that?"

“He insulted you father" Frugal said with the sword in hand "he deserved it"

"You're older than me, but you’re an asshole" I said approaching the fat man "attack from behind a man is the greatest act of cowardice that can exist, you disgust me"

I easily remove the sword from his hand and I gave him a beating up. He was panting on the floor of the ship while the crew looked at him with contempt.

"Be thankful that I didn’t kill him" I told Reebs while he was giving his son a disappointed look "I leave it that to you"

I went to _Linda_. The deck was filled with my men’s blood.

"Captain" said one “your face"

"It's nothing, you better look after that" I said pointing to the deep cut in his arm

"Come here Kirschtein" Connie said putting a cloth on my face "We saw it all"

"Did you see the beating I gave him?" I laughed "that idiot won’t be able to breathe without pain"

"Why you don’t send him with _Jack Ketch_?" Eren said

"I'm not a murderer Jaeguer" I said crestfallen, cleaning my wound with the sleeve of my shirt

_I can’t wear this to meet Marco tonight_

Eren and Connie looked at me with pity

"Jean" Connie said pointing to the crew "none of us believe that your father killed Dario"

_No, he didn’t._

_Dario choked with his own vomit while he was fighting with my father, but thanks to his son Shaby, my father was caught and accused of murder. If it wasn’t for that damn, my father would still live._

I looked into their eyes before heading to the helm

"Come on" I said "when we get to harbor we’ll divide the payment of that miserable"

"As you command" I heard Eren said softly

_I think I hate more when he feels pity for me._

It was dark when we were coming into harbor and we still have to divide the things from the chest.

Connie and Eren brought it to me and I had the three bags of gold coins that Reebs had given me.

While we check over the chest, I found two matched rings.

_It would look great on Marco_

“You don’t mind?" I say to Connie and Eren showing them the rings

"No" they both said in unison

We gave the little booty and I hurried to the bar

_I hope Marco still be there_

When I arrived, Marco wasn’t on the table where we sat for weeks.

_Shit_

"Skips" I said sitting on my bench bar and put my chin on my folded arms "Give me a glass of rum"

Skips didn’t respond, I looked to the side and watched as he was talking to someone.

My stomach turned upside down

“Marco?" I said as I walk to his side

"About time you got here” he said smiling "I was talking about you with Skips. What happened to your face?"

"I had a work today" I said before looking at Skips, he was grinning like an idiot cleaning an empty glass "What did you say to him, old man?"

He chuckled

"Nothing" he said before look Marco "I like you Marco"

"Thank Skips" Marco said taking a sip of his drink

I took Marco’s arm and lead him to our table

"Thanks for take care of him Skips" I said over my shoulder before we could sit at the table, I look at Marco and smiled "So, did you find out or not?"

"Yes" he said proud of himself

_I don’t think so_

"Go ahead" I said resting my cheek on my hand

"Well" he said "In the first cell there’s a hole in the right corner, it has your size, so I'm surprised that no one saw it before"

_In fact I use that as a distraction, so no one could notice that the fifth and sixth grate irons are loose and I escape from the space they left after pull them out._

"And at the third" he continuous "the window, I don’t know why, it's bigger than the other two, like your size, so I discovered you ex-pirate"

_If it were as easy as he says._

_The third is the most difficult. The door’s screws are rusted, so with a slight rising, noiselessly, I can escape._

"No" I said grinning "I’ll still being a pirate, the things you say are just distractions for rookies like you"

"How do I know you're not lying?" he said suspicious

"Why would I lie?" I said confused

He raised an eyebrow and said

"Because I would have to kiss you"

I blushed

"Y-You don’t have to, I just said that to make you refuse the bet, but you accept it anyway and I really didn’t think you would-”

He covered my mouth with his hand

"Jean" he said approaching to my face "Shut up"

His lips were soft against mine, they tasted like beer and pig’s meat, and it was delicious

_I'm glad we made this bet._

When we pull apart we both were blushing

"You're drunk" I said laughing

"No more than you" he said leaning back in his chair

_True_

"Hey" I said as I looked in my pocket "this is stupid, so don’t laugh"

"What is it?" he said confused

I pull out the ring that matched with the one I had put in my finger before reaching the bar

"This is a consolation prize for losing the bet" I said showing it

"Jean" he said pretending seriousness "where did you get it?"

"Let’s say I’ve been paid for not stealing" I said smiling

"Wasn’t that enough?" he said poking my cheek’s scar

"I wanted to give it to you" I said wincing in pain and showing my hand "it match with mine"

"You want to be my owner?" he said smiling

"Look Boldt" I said seriously "this is very difficult for me, will you accept it or not?"

He laughed and stretched his right hand

"Would you put it on or what?" he said blushing

"Tch"

I took his hand and put the ring on his finger, it fit perfectly.

He looked at his finger and smiled before taking my hand

"It's a great prize” he said before kissing my cheek

"You better not take it off" I said blushing

"I never would" he said

We left the bar and walked holding hands towards _Linda_

He gave me another kiss before say goodbye, it just as soft as the first one, except that this time it was faster, we couldn’t risk that Connie or other see us.

"See you tomorrow Jean" he said as we parted

"Goodbye Marco" I said with a stupid grin

I went to deck to go to sleep, there was Connie sitting on the stairs, looking tired.

“Hey" I said a little nervous "what are you still awake?"

_Please he hasn't seen Marco_

"I spoke with Sasha today" he said standing up to face his eyes with mine

"What's wrong?" I said worried

"Even though she tried to convince me not to" he said before taking a deep breath "Jean, I’m leaving, I’ll stop being a pirate to be with Sasha"

My heart squeezed

"Why?" I said a little angry "what is different now to make you want to leave?"

"Sasha’s pregnant" he said with a slight smile on his face when he saw my surprise "I don’t want my baby to grow up without a father present"

"We did" I said trying to convince him not to go

"And look how we are now” he said pointing us

I hugged him, it was the only way I had to say goodbye in a simple way.

"Congratulations pygmy” I said "when are you leaving?"

"In a couple days" he said as we parted "I want to say goodbye to all the crew, only if the Captain let me, of course"

"Granted Springer" I said putting my hand on his head

When we were preparing for a night of sleep, Connie told me

"And how are you doing with the guard?"

My heart stopped

"What, how did you know?" I said

"Jean" he said turning to me “all the crew knows, believe me, a bar isn’t the best place to hide it"

"And why you didn’t do anything?" I said

"We were going to” he said resting his head on the pillow "when Eren and I saw him talking to you at the bar, but we realized that he didn’t had intend to arrest you, we didn’t see the point"

"Wow" I said "I try to hide it all this time for nothing"

"You’re not very good at it" he said with a short laugh "rings Jean, really?"

"S-Shut up" I said blushing "go to sleep”

He laughed

"Night Jean"

"Night pygmy" I said as I closed my eyes

The next day, after visit Sasha, Connie and I went for a couple of drinks.

While we drank, some random guys behind us were talking about an execution that was to be held at noon

"I heard he betrayed the royal guard" said one

"I heard it was because he was wearing a pirate’s ring" said the other

I choke on my drink to hear the latest

Connie looked at me worried.

"Hey" he said the first man "Where is the execution?"

"In the central square" he said taking a sip of his drink "It must be a big crowd to see it right now"

"Come on" Connie said putting money on the bar and pulling me out of my seat

We started running as fast as we could.  There’s were only a couple of minutes before noon

When we got to the square, the scaffold barely could be distinguished through that sea of people.

There was Marco, with handcuffs on his wrists and a noose around his freckled neck. Next to him, a man with his face covered, hiding his identity marked by the death of hundreds of people, the hangman.

"Marco Boldt" a man with a ridiculous white wig shouted "accused for betraying the royal guard, hide the whereabouts and establish an unhealthy relationship with a man convicted of piracy, he’ll be sentenced today to hang from the neck until dead"

A cheer was heard from the crowd, thirsting for a traitor’s blood

I ran even faster, the executioner had his hand on the lever that would end with Marco’s life

Connie made a way through the crowd, we both had our eyes fixed on Marco’s neck rope, when we reached the wall made by guards who prevented the passage of the crowd to the scaffold, Connie punched one of them right on the nose and he pounced on him.

"Go!" he told me when other guards rushed toward me.

I jumped above them and I climbed the steps to meet the butcher, who still had his hand on the lever.

Marco looked at me and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Jean" he said when the masked decided to lower the lever, the hatch opened up and Marco disappeared in it, like a vulgar magic trick.

I ran to the executioner and I kicked him in the face, knocking him into the crowd.

This image will never erase from my mind

Marco was writhing. His lungs looking for air without results. His face reddened, not for a kiss, but by the rope around his neck.

"Jean!" Connie cry, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Suddenly a figure appeared among the sea of people.

"Jaeguer!" I shout from the tribune

Eren had arrived with several men of my crew to help us.

"Catch it!" he said throwing his sword and then throwing himself to the guard who has Connie by the neck

With it, I cut the rope that hung Marco, I was able to heard his body reached the ground and then a huge layer of dust

I rushed through the hatch right next to his body

"Let's go!" I yell from below the scaffold with Marco on my back and the sword in my hand.

The crowd had dispersed by the arrival of my crew, most of the guards were on the floor, wounded and panting. I started running, Connie, Eren and the other guys behind me.

"Where, Captain?" Eren said as we ran

"Let go with _Linda_!" I cry over my shoulder "We need to sail immediately"

As I ran I felt Marco's breath in my ear.

_He’s alive_

"Jean" he said hugging my neck "where are we going?"

"To my ship" I said relieved "we have to go"

When we got to my ship, all my men went to work. I bring Marco to the berths. He was alive, but no forces to move alone.

"Eren" I said as Marco was lying in my bed "Take the helm"

A smile appeared on his face

"Are you sure?" he said a little doubtful of his happiness

"Do it before I change my mind" I said looking into his eyes

“Thanks Jean” he said triumphantly walking out the door

"Pygmy" I said when I heard Eren talking to the crew. They were working flat out "I'm sorry. I need you here a few more days, until things settle down on earth"

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled

"I'll take it like a farewell adventure, but you owe me Kirschtein"

"Thanks" I said before he went out the door

I looked at Marco, he had regained his color and on his neck were the marks of the rope that, by minutes, took him away from me.

"Wow Boldt" I said trying to diffuse the situation "It's not the way I wanted you in my bed"

He laughed reluctantly

"I was scared too, Jean" he said putting his hand on my face

I couldn't help the tears that came after that, I couldn't control my body pounced on him to hold him and I couldn't avoid the words that came out of my mouth

"I love you"

He looked at me surprised.

"Me too" he said placing his lips on mine

_This is your chance Kirschtein, it's now or never._

"Marco" I said, sitting beside him "I'll say this just one time, so listen"

He nodded and I took a deep breath

"Look, we've known for awhile and apparently we both love each other, so I'd like to ask you this" I sighed and finally said "will you marry me?"

"Jean" she said with wide eyes "yes, of course"

It was my turn to kiss him.

"Okay" I said getting up from the bed "Marco Boldt, do you take Jean Kirschtein, handsome and reliable man to protect you and you protect him until the end of your days?"

"You are going to do the _matelotage_? We don’t need witnesses or something?"

"The captain always does the ceremonies and I don’t think my men have the time to witness this, so just accept so we can continue"

He sat on the bed and said

"I do"

I smiled

"And you Jean Kirschtein" I said with a different tone of voice, while Marco chuckled "do you accept Marco Boldt, carrying and honest man to protect you and you to protect him until the end of your days?"

I knelt down and took his hand

"I do” I said "then, by the power conferred in me, by me, I declare you officially married, you can kiss the groom"

"You're an idiot" he said taking my face in his hands and planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Now" I said as we parted "Mr. Kirschtein, we must go to deck to help my men"

"Kirschtein?" he said with a slight smile on his face "why not Boldt?"

"Because I'm the husband" I said walking to the door

"That would make me the wife" he said arching an eyebrow

"Technically" I said smirking

"I think I better go" he said pulling the ring I had given him yesterday.

_I can’t believe he could keep it._

I laughed

"Okay" I said putting my arm around his shoulders "we both will retain our names"

Kiss my cheek

"Good" he said kissing my cheek with a slight blush, putting back his ring

"See?" I said smiling "things like that make you the wife"

He hit me the ribs with his elbow

"Come on" he said mock seriousness

When we were on deck, everything seemed calmer. The sea cradled you even in the most tragic situation.

“You like it, Eren?" I said when I saw Jaeguer with a huge smile and with his hands firmly on the helm

"I love it!" he said looking straight ahead, the sea breeze move his hair away from his forehead.

Marco and I laughed.

"How are you Marco?" Connie said giving him a plate of food

"Better than ever" Marco said smiling and getting the plate "Thanks”

"Connie" I said looking Marco’s neck "I want to talk to you"

"Sure" he said surprised

Marco went with Eren, Connie and I sat on the stairs.

"Listen" I said "I'll leave the ship"

He went silent, looking surprised

"What happen today forced me to realize that Marco is all I want" I continue "is better than any booty, even I dare to say that he's better than the sea. I'll let the ship to Eren, he knows how to handle the crew and he loves _Linda_ like my father did” I look Eren while he was talking to Marco "he’ll be a great captain"

"Matelotage, right?" he said smiling

"How could you tell?" I laughed

“I accidentally heard Marco say I do" he said hitting my ribs before look thoughtfully at the sky "Where are you going live?"

"I don’t know buddy" I said staring at the sun, which was already hiding.

"There is a small house next to mine” he said looking down smiling "we would be neighbors"

I wrap him with my arms and say

"I would love to be your neighbor pygmy"

"Jean, is everything alright?" Marco said worried "Connie, are you okay?"

Connie laughed

"Yeah Marco, I’m fine" he said as he stood up "there’s something that Jean wants to say"

"What?" Marco said

"Well" I said "to you and Eren"

We went with Eren, who was still with that stupid grin on his face.

"Jaeguer" I said touching the helm "I need to tell you something"

While we told them what Connie and I had talked, Eren’s smile faded, Marco looked at me surprised but relieved. I knew a pirate’s life wasn’t going to him. But I'm glad he has been willing to live like that for me.

"You’re leaving too" Eren said looking down with a frown, as if he was trying to control his emotions to keep talking "what will happen to the others here? You know that a ship without a captain is nothing"

“Exactly" I said pulling off my hat, the one that had belonged to my father.

I'll miss you mate.

"Therefore" I continue, putting the hat in his head, it was too big for him, so he looked even younger than he was "I name you, Eren Jaeguer, captain of this ship"

He looked at me surprised

"You're kidding" he said touching the hat, making sure that it wasn’t an illusion

"I never joke with something like this Jaeguer" I said smiling

He hugged me.

We had done that a couple of times when we were little. It was always strange for the two of us.

But now, there was a reason, a farewell and a thank you that deserved that hug.

"Okay Jaeguer" I said with a snort "you must act like our parents, be honored don’t let Reebs get in your way and above all, take care of these assholes, they’re the best thing about this ship "

He dried the tears of his eyes

"Of course I will" he said before hitting my shoulder "better than you for sure"

"Yeah, right" I said taking him by the neck and rubbing his scalp with my knuckles.

"I think you should tell the crew" Connie said, putting his hand on my shoulder

"You're right" I said before releasing Eren and put my fingers in his mouth to whistle "Oi rats!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me with Eren, Connie and Marco by my side.

"I have something to tell you" I said looking to Marco "you all know that Connie will leave the ship when we get harbor" everyone nodded "well, me too"

"What?!" they said in unison before everyone started talking

"Shut up!" I shout above their voices "Look, I don’t want to repeat what happen today. Marco almost dies many of you too, defending him. Plus, I’d never leave you without a “decent” replacement so when we get to earth in a few more days, my second in command, Eren Jaeguer, will be your captain. He loves _Linda_ the way I do, like all of you. He will take you to wealth that I never could, he will be fair with you and he will defend you till the last moment"

I saw many faces looking to the ground, saddened by my departure

"But don’t worry my fellas" I continue with a smile on my face "this isn’t a goodbye, you will never get rid of me"

The faces of my men lit. Many of them began a cheer. Others were just trying to grasp what was happening, but more relieved than before.

A few days later, we returned to harbor. Connie, Marco and I said goodbye to Eren and crew.

The three of us has grown a beard. We use the best clothes remaining of the booty. Marco, thanks to the scar, wore a scarf around his neck.

"Take care of _Linda_ , Jaeguer" I said shaking hands

"Of course I will" he said with a big smile "You take care I’ll see you in a few days, I heard that there is a vessel that goes to Maria"

"You better catch it" Connie said "the crew will never forgive you if you don’t"

Eren laughed

"Goodbye idiots" he said over his shoulder as he walked toward the ship

"Goodbye asshole" I yell before returning to Marco and Connie "shall we go?"

"Yes" said Marco

"First, we have to go with Sasha" Connie said "I want to show you your house"

I looked puzzled

" _Your_?" I said "we haven’t bought it yet"

"No" he said "but when your wife owns both houses it isn’t hard to convince her to sell one to my best friend"

"Wow pygmy" I said putting my hand on his head “you loved the idea of being neighbors”

He laughed

"We have to sell it anyway” he said smirking "let’s go, Sasha must be waiting for us"

"Okay" we said in unison

We arrived at the small Braus bakery. There was Sasha, with her belly protruding from her apron

"Hi Sasha" Connie said when we entered to the small shop and planting a kiss on the his wife’s cheek

"Hi Connie" she said smiling and then she saw us "so you are Jean and Marco"

"Did you tell her about us?" I told Connie surprised

"Yes" Connie said “you two are known like the captain idiot and his lover"

Marco blushed and Sasha laughed

"I was going to show them the house" Connie continued looking at his wife

"Oh" Sasha said staring up and down to us "the guard searched for you the whole time you were out. They’re calmer, but still looking for you"

"Shit" I said before covering my mouth "I'm sorry Sasha"

_You should never curse in front of women_

She laughed

“Oh, don’t worry" she said pointing Connie "this man here always curses"

_She is more relaxed than other women._

"Now" she continued "there must be a way to hide your identities, because those beards doesn't do a good job”

The three of us laughed

"What do you suggest?" Connie said

She put her forefinger in his mouth in a thoughtful pose. Suddenly her eyes were wide open

"Be right back" she said going to the back of the small bakery.

Connie, Marco and I exchanged glances, puzzled by the sudden Sasha’s decision

When she returned, she had a white cloth in her hands and a face powder.

"Here" Sasha said handing me one of the cloths, which turned out to be an apron for cooking and a little baker’s hat.

"Sasha" I said "you're a genius"

She smiled

"Thank you" she said before looking Marco and pointing a chair "Marco sit down please"

Marco followed her instructions. Sasha approached him with the powder in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Marco said moving his face away from the brush of Sasha’s hand

 "Wait" she said smiling and reaching her face

After a while, after coming back from putting my baker’s clothes, Sasha gave a huge sigh, as if she had done a great effort.

"I’m done" she said triumphantly

Marco turned around to face Connie and me

"Wow" I said, examining him. His freckles had completely gone from his face" Sasha, you changed my husband"

Marco went to the mirror that was by the door

He jumped back, startled, touching his face.

Connie and I laughed at him while he smiled nervously.

"Come on" Sasha said "get dressed so we can go"

"Okay" he said, taking the clothes and returning after a while

"Are we going?" I said

Connie and Sasha exchanged glances

"Not yet" she said "something important is missing"

Sasha and Connie turned to sacks behind them.

"Don’t breathe" Connie said with a big smile and flour in his hands

_These fuckers_

We left the bakery covered with flour, according to Sasha, to make us true bakers

We walked about ten minutes to get to semi-detached houses

"This is a _small house_ for you, pygmy?" I said looking at the building.

The house was two stories , with a chimney coming out of the side of the red roof , although it was just like the others, this was something different.

It was ours.

Or it would, when we give Sasha the payment

“It's beautiful" Marco said looking at the window of the second floor and then looking Connie "can we come in?"

"Of course you can, Marco" Connie said hitting him in the back while Sasha was laughing "it’s yours, we'll go to ours"

"Okay" I said putting my arm around Marco’s waist

We walked through the wooden door, there was a small corridor before reaching the living room, there were space only for a couple of furniture and there were two more rooms on the first floor.

We climbed the ladder and Marco lead me straight to the window that he had been watching.

"Look" he said pointing to the window.

There it was, the first love of my life, which had been replaced by Marco.

The sea

Connie made sure that our houses were just the right distance.

A distance that allows us and that would allow his children wake up with the best melody given by nature, the waves.

"Here it’s going to be the bed" Marco said pointing to the corner of the room "and there will be closet"

"Whatever you say Mrs. Boldt" I said with my eyes fixed on the sunset

He kicked me in the back forcing me to writhe in pain and return to him

"Very funny" he said frowning

Suddenly we heard a loud knock on the wall of the house.

"What was that?" Marco said a scared

I laughed

"Relax" I said walking over to the wall and hitting it "Oi Springer, you made Marco piss!"

We heard giggles coming from the other side of the wall

"Sorry Marco" Sasha said "but you have to admit, it's quite useful"

"Yes" Marco said with nervous laugh "I think we will move the bed to the other corner" he whispered in my ear

"You're a pervert” I said letting out a laugh

He took a little while to understand what I said, he raise both eyebrows in surprise and blushed

"It wasn’t because of that!" he said

"Jean" I heard the talking wall "Sasha and I will go to the bakery, you get comfortable”

"Okay Springer!" I said with my mouth glued to the wall and then talked to Marco "we’ll go to your house to get the furniture?"

"Yes" he said looking at the floor with a slight smile on his face

"What's wrong?" I said poking his cheek

"I'm glad we're doing this Jean. Connie and Sasha ... wow, they have helped us so much"

"Yes, they are the best" I said as I raised his face with my hands and noticing that his eyes were glazed

I grabbed his arm and drag him to the ladder so we could go out of the house

"Come on" I continue “this is a new life for us and we’re going to start it the best way as possible"

Just as I said the last, I took a bad step on the second rung.

Marco and I rolled downstairs. He was, literally, under me when we reached the ground.

We both laughed like idiots, we got up from the floor and opened the wooden door. There was still some daylight. There were kids playing in the street, their mothers behind them, making sure to they stay close.

I took Marco's hand and give the first step out of the house.

"Shall we?" I said looking over my shoulder

"Come on" he said squeezing my hand and kissing my cheek, closing the door behind him

We look at the horizon and headed to the house where the furniture was.

The bed where Marco and I would sleep, the wardrobe that we would share and the table where he would serve three meals a day

_If I had killed him, I would never had the chance to know him, or falling for him._

_It is one of the few things that I can say that I have no regrets at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, lets clarify some doubts  
> *Who was [Dario](http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Dario_Inocencio)? Well he apeared in the manga in "Before the Fall" i think, and he look like a real pirate (just look the picture)  
> *[Shaby](http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Shabi_Inocencio) I read his story and I hate him, that's all I have to say  
> *Who was [Jack Ketch](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Ketch)? he was one of the most known executer in England in the XVII century  
> *What was [Matelotage](http://thepirateempire.blogspot.com/2013/07/gay-marriage-among-pirates.html)? It was the ceremony of the union of two sailors, it was very accepted by the society in that time.
> 
> Hope you guys had like it, is there's any grammar mistake, please let me know, it's really hard to translate long works like this (I'm working on that)


End file.
